


From Weakness Comes Strength

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: The Mask You Wear [1]
Category: Common Law, The Following
Genre: 2nd POV, Common Law/The Following Crossover, Gen, Roderick!Wes, serial killer!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carroll found you when you were temporarily weak, but he nursed you into something so much stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Weakness Comes Strength

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the new episode with Roderick is airing in about 20 hours and I decide to post this. Written for complexication on Tumblr. 2nd POV!Wes/Roderick

Carroll found you when you were temporarily weak, but he nursed you into something so much stronger.  He molded and shaped you into something so much better.  What he helped make you can’t help but put your name to it.  Wesley is so unfitting for what Carroll, no _Joe_ , made you.  So you pick a name Joe used in his book, and Roderick feels so right.

Joe smiled when you told him.  “Roderick is so much better than Wesley.”  he said with his accented voice that makes you feel so right.

You can’t help but agree.  Wesley is the name of the lawyer who crawled in helpless case and didn’t come out.  Wesley is the name of the cop you became in LA.  But Roderick is a killer.   Roderick is strong, in charge of some many people.  Roderick has power that Wesley doesn’t.

Carroll lets you talk about the life your forming.  He told you don’t need Alex, and Travis is a good rival despite how frustrating he is.  You tell him Travis and you are Sutton’s top team, and how you can’t wait to see the world crash down on them when your true colors shine.  Joe promises at some point you’ll go back to LA and they will see you for the stong being he made you out to be.

No one suspects you, Wes and Roderick are so different you literally get away with murder, and you get patted on the back for solving them.  Being an LAPD detective has served you well.  Even through you’ve been through so much annoying crap you’re surprised you doing have a pile of bodies hiding somewhere.

No, you have control.  You wait for the signals.  You visited the house as often as you could.  When Joe broke out, you disappeared, and you really didn’t care if Travis wondered where in the world you went.  Olivia read the passage and you put your people into action, and now it’s all coming together.

You watch from the window as the SUV pulls up, and you smile.  All your work is about to be worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Warren Kole is playing Roderick in the Following, and he played Wes in Common Law, sorry I couldn't help myself. The moment Ryan said Roderick was probably a fake name I've been fixated on the fact that Wes is Roderick! It will be true until the end of time for me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
